Conventionally, in order to create one document by combining printing products generated by various applications, there has been provided a document processing system which provides a function of converting output data generated by various programs such as a document processing program and image editing program into electronic documents, combining them into one document, and editing the combined electronic document (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-091520).
Such a document processing system can designate or change a format and print form so as to, e.g., add page numbers, rearrange pages, combine a plurality of original pages into one page as a printing product (to be referred to as a physical page or print page.), change single sided printing to double sided printing, or execute staple designation.
Since this document processing system is formed for use in a general office, a user himself/herself is naturally supposed to form a document. However, if the user (creator) who created the document is physically separate from an operator (to be referred to as a proofreader) who executes proofreading and printing, the document cannot readily be proofread. For example, when the proofreader proofreads a document provided by the user, the proofreader generally receives an electronic document containing a format or print form, and directly rewrites the electronic document while saving its proofreading log. Alternatively, the proofreader adds an annotation to the electronic document, and the creator rewrites the electronic document while interpreting a proofreader's instruction. This operation is executed to record how the creator and proofreader have individually proofread the electronic document because there is a possibility that the document needs to be restored to the condition before proofreading depending on circumstances.
As described above, assume that the creator and proofreader proofread an electronic document, and the electronic document itself is rewritten directly. In this case, since an actual proofreading operation is executed regardless of a creator's intention about the proofreading contents, it takes much time to modify again or restore the proofreading log of the document.
Alternatively, in the method of adding an annotation to an electronic document, the creator must rewrite the electronic document while interpreting the proofreader's instruction. This gives much trouble to the creator, resulting in a decrease in productivity. Furthermore, since the creator interprets the instruction, a notification failure readily occurs so the proofreader's intention cannot correctly be reflected.